Isshin's Drunk Rape
by FudgeFest
Summary: Isshin gets drunk trying to forget about his dead wife, he mistakes ichigo for his dead love, and does the most unthinkable, unforgivable thing ever...


**Isshin's Drunk Rape**

. It was a saterday morning, around 3:00am. Isshin Kurosaikiwas in his living room, drinking himself half to death over the loss of his wife. It wasvery rare that he drank about Masaki, but when he did, he went full out. This morning he had drank 7 bottles, and he was full on drunk. "Oh Masaki, why can't you just come back to me, Are you actually alive, maybe your under then couch!" He suddenly thought in his head, he was 100% sure she was hiding under the couch this whole time. He looked under the couch, and when she wasn't there, he burst into tears. Just then Ichigo came down. His fathers yelling some him up, but Yuzu and Kerin were very deep sleepers. "Jeez dad, how many beers have you had?" Isshin just laughed and stared at his son. "Oh hey ichigo! Did you know Masaki was hiding under the couch this whole time!" he checked under the couch calling her name. "Dad, how bout you go to bed, I think you could use some sleep." Isshin pouted because Masaki wouldn't crawl out from under the couch like he hoped she would. "Fine Ichigo, wow your so carrying and kind, just like Masaki!." Ichigo laughed a little. "Yeah, ok, dont worry dad we can check under the couch for her together Tomarow." Isshen cried terra of joy. "Thank you so much Ichigo! Your so carting and kind like Misaki!" Ichigo made a confused face. "dad, you know you just said that like 7 seconds ago." I sheen smiled violantley again. "wow Ichigo, your so smart! Just like Misaki, wait a second, you are Misaki aren't you!" Ichigo laughed again. "No dad I'm your son, Ichigo, and you really need to get some sleep." Ichigo was now trying to pickup his dad to bring him to his room. "Damnit Misaki stop lying to me!" Isshin was still on the floor, so he took an empty bottle and smashed it in Ichigos foot. "AW WHAT THE HELL DAD!" Ichigo yelled as the glass cut his skin. Ichigo fell to the ground in pain. Isshin stood up and grabbed Ichigo by the ankle of his bleeding foot. "C'mon Misaki, let's catch up on what we've missed." Isshin smiled like crazy. Ichigo was trying to get his foot out of his dad's hands. But for some reason his dad seemed to be much stronger then usual. "Dad c'mon! Stop this!" Isshin picked up another bottle and slammed it down on Ichigo's head. The glass going so deep it almost cut his skull. This knocked Ichigo out. "There we go Misaki, just be quiet ok." He smiled again as he opened the door to the backyard. It was raining this morning. The ground was muddy and wet. Isshin continued dragging his unconscious son across the grass. He eventually stopped under the huge oak tree in there backyard. "Remember when we first did it Misaki? right under this tree, remember? Then, vua-la! Ichigo was born!" Isshin stared at Ichigos face. But in Isshin's eyes, it was Masaki. "I sure wish ichigo was here! I'm sure he'd be so glad to see you, but that can wait! Let's catch up ok!?" He roved ichigos pants and boxers. He ripped his shirt in half and went to touch her breasts. "Misaki, where did your breasts go? Or did they just get flattened and then harden? Your breasts are so hard and flat Misaki! Did they get run over?" Isshin laughed historically at his idiotic jokes. He took off his own clothes and did it in a dancing fashion trying to impress Masaki. (Lol drunk people!) "Ok Masaki, let's get this party started!" isshin flipped ichigo into his chest and spread his ass apart. He aimed the top of his member for his opening. "Here comes the train Misaki!" He pushed in all the way, and didn't hold back at all. this woke Ichigo up. His brain was slightly damaged so he had an extremely hard time moving his arms and legs. But he could talk and comprehend what people said just fine. "Dad! Stop it, that hurts!" Isshin chilled to himself. "You can't fool me Misaki!" he thrust faster and deeper into ichigos ass. Ichigo screamed in pain as he fealt his (Hyrim, idk what it's called,) rip open. The blood poorest out of his ass. "DAD! YOUVE GOTA STOP!" isshin just laughed yet again. "Wow Masaki, I do t remember you being. So amazingly tight! Then again! It has been so long! 10 years I believe." Isshin thruster even harder and harder and his thrusts became more violant. "Dad! Please just- rrrrg -stop doing this!" There bodies were sinking into the mud making puddles appear around them. There bodies were covered in mud and rain. "That's it Masaki! You need to stop yelling at me!" Isshin started punching ichigo with all his might in the back of the head. His head sinking into the mud. He started to choke on it. Some of it was getting in his mouth. Eventually Ichigo fainted from all the pain he was going through. The blood looting from his head, his foot, the blood seeping out of his ass, and the mud choking his face. "There we go! Now you can't yell at me anymore!" Isshin smiled wildly. He ran his hands over the sides of Ichigos torso. "Wow Masaki, your frame is so slender an. Long! I forgot how great your body was!" He delivered a couple more powerful thrusts into Ichigos ass. he came inside of Ichigo rectum, filling it with his white hot seed. It mixed with the blood seeping from ichigos ass and firmed a sort of sticky pink substance that slowly, very slowly, oozed out of ichigos abused ass hole. Isshin, prowess of his work, said goodnight to Masaki, and headed to his room where he then fell asleep. Ichigo was left there, in the rain, under the oak tree, covered in mud, seeping blood and semen from his ass. And blood from his foot and head.

*the next morning*

Isshin had woken up knowing he got drunk, but not knowing what he didnwhe he was drunk. He took a shower. the mud that was once in him was washed off by the rain when he stood in the back porch naked for 10 minutes, thinking the rain was syrup. (Gota love the drunks) His sweat mixed with the water so he woke up thinking he just got extremely sweaty in his sleep. After making a family breakfast, wich consisted of Eggs, toast, bacon, the whole shebang, he yelled up to Yuzu and Karin that breakfast was ready. Yuzu was the first downstairs. "Dad, you should have let _me _make breakfast!" She was still trying to take Masaki's place as mother of the house. Karin came doen the stairs as if she were missing a leg. "I'm to tired to do anything." She moaned from her sleepy daze." I want you guys to eat up nicely this morning, I was hoping all of us could go to the beach!" It was may 27th. School was almost over. And for some magical reason, isshin didn't have a hangover from drinking! (Just deal with how I write the story...) "Hey Yuzu" "Yeah dad?" "Can you go upstairs and wake up Ichigo? He didn't come down." Isheen wasn't feeling like the usual morning wake up, wich consisted of a failed assault on ichigo, delivered by his dad. Suddenly Kerin and Isshin hear yuzu yelling. She ran down the stairs frantically. "Dad, Ichigo isn't in his bed!" Isshin sighed a little. "We'll this isn't the first time he's leaft early in the morning, he's probably at the river." and by river, he meant where Masaki died. They all remained silent. Karen looked up from her plate. "how about we go to moms grave today? what'd ya say guys?" Isshin and Yuzu smiled. "Sounds like a great idea Karin, but we should get Ichigo first." they all nodded. How about we all go check by the river. He always visits there." Karen suggested excitedly." Yeah! Sounds like a plan!" They finished there plates and got there rain gear. It was still raining from last night. Karen couldn't find her coat. "You guys go ahead without me! I'll search for my raincoat!" They turned as they reached the end of the driveway. "You sure karin?" Isshin asked worriedly. "Yeah, I can catch up!" Isshin and Yuzu left for the river, while Karin searched the house for her jacket. She checked her room but it wasn't there. She clerked the closets but they weren't there either. Suddenly, she remembers. "Oh! That's right, I left it on the clothesline to dry, wait a second... You dont need to dry waterproof things!" She facepalmed and opened the door to the backyard. Whe. She opens the door. Her heart froze. Her eyes went huge. Her jacket was son the ground in the mud! (Lol you just got trolled!) She ran over to her coat. "Aw great, gues now I Gota wash it." she frowned in disapoinent and turned around to head back to the house. But as she turned, she got a glimpse of a foot behjnd the oak tree. sje realized Somone was there. "Who's there?" She asked. "Who are you?" She kept aprocaaching the body. She suddenly realized it was naked from the legs up. "What the hell is going in here!?" She ran around the rest of the tree. She froze at the sight. her heart skipped 2 beats she could not believe what she was seeing. She had found him, her other jacket! (Jk let's get to the real thing) She had found him. Ichigo was lying face down in the mud. the hideous looking gashes in his foot and head almost made her puke. The blood tuning over his legs and face. And out of his ass to. She ran to the front of ichigos body. "**_Ichigo! Ichigo! Wake up!_**" Icbigos head slowly rose from the mud. Blood coming out his nose. "K-ke- Kerin... Help m-me" he struggled those words out of his throat and his head fell back into the mud. He groaned at the pain stinging up his ass, the hole in his head, and the mashed foot. Karin started to cry, she ran tonthe front of the house and screamed at the top of her lungs in the most scary scream. "**_I FOUND ICHIGO! I FOJND ICHIGO!_**" Isshin and Yuzu were about 90 feet from the house whe they heard her. They turn and ran for the house. They met up with Karen in the front yard. "**Please, come quick, someone did something to him!**" They followed her to the back yard and around the tree. Ichigo had rolled over while karen got them. Yuzu fainted into the mud next to ichigo. Karen burst into more tears, and Isshin suddenly remembers everything he did that night.. "I-ichigo? Can you speak?" His dad yelled woriedly. "You-you m-monster..." he said these words so quietly it was like he was trying to whisper. Karen was imidiatly confused by this and yelled at her dad. "**_Dad what did you so to him!_**" Isshin fell to his knees... I, I raped ichigo..." Karen fainted to the ground, she couldn't take the stress. "Here, Ichigo let me help you get inside!" He reached for ichigos waist. "N-no! Stay back dad! Im done with you! he struggled to get up, his foots wound started gushing blood and his head started bleeding harder to. A giant shock of pain shot up his ass lIke Simone shot his ass with a rifle. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He fell back to the ground and fainged from the pain. Isshin brought them all inside and wrapped them

in towels. Karen and Yuzu woke up in the floor in towels. They first saw there dad, he was sitting at the kitchen counter, crying very suddily, so you almost couldn't see it. The. They heard grimes of pain. They botg turned to see ichigo lying on the couch. A towel wrapped around his waist, reaching down to his knees. There was a plate of bloody pieces of glass and tweezers next to them. Ichigo had bandages on his head and foot. Yuzu and Karen rushed over to Ichigo. Yuzu felt light headed again. "I-ichigo, what happens to you!?" yuzu cried. His mouth barely openEd. "S-sta-stay away- from d-dad..." He fainted. Yuzu and Karen looked to there dad Wide eyed. He was hiding his tears by the kitchen counter.

Fin

idk f I'll continue this, most likely not, but I wanted to do something like this. but now that I wrote this, it's back to making chapter 5 of FBDRBN. Please review! I love ur opinions! And never forget the power of the all mighty wrecking ball! "I CAME IN LIKE A POOOOOKEBAAAAAAL! I JUST WANTEED TK CAAAATCH TH AAAAALL!

lol plz read my other story, Friends by Day, Rapists by Night

lol 


End file.
